mare des elles et de lui pourtant
by mangassyaoipassion
Summary: Leolio et kurapica se sont disputés, Gon et Killua vont essayer de leurs faire comprendre pourquoi.Un hôtel, une amie d' enfance, des blondes rien de méchant vous inquétés pas, une histiore d' amour yaoi chap II
1. Chapter 1

Assez des elles et de lui

Il en a assez, depuis cette dispute stupide, il l' ignore et ramène tous les jours une copine différente.

_Flash-back_

11h00, dans un luxueux hôtel , chambre 777, celle de Kurapica et Leolio.

_Kurapica: _Leolio, par pitié, pourrais-tu arrêter de tout fouiller?

_POV Leolio:_

Où il est? Où il est? Il ne faut surtout pas que Kurapica le voit.

Et pourquoi pas? C' est un homme, non?Quoique. Cherche Leolio cherche.

_Fin POV Leolio_

_Kurapica:_T' es sûr que ça va?

Pendant sa petite discussion intérieur, il avait arrêté de tout retourner et s' était tourné vers son meilleur ami.

_Leolio:_oui, oui, ça va. J' ai juste perdu un magazine po...

_Kurapica:_C' est ça que tu cherches?

Il avait en main le ̋ fameux ʺ magazine de Leolio.

Leolio en colère et honteux.Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que son meilleur ami voit rien que son bon côté.

_Leolio: _**Est-ce que je fouille dans tes affaires, moi?**

_Kurapica: _Non. J' ai pas fouillé tes affaires, il traînait par terre, je l' ai juste ramassé.

_Leolio: _**C' est ça fait moi croire ça.**

_Kurapica: _**Pourrais-tu arreter de hurler je suis pas sourd.**

Kurapica se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte.

En l' entendant crier Leolio se calma, comme si il venait de se prendre une douche froide.

_Leolio: _Attends, tu vas où?

_Kurapica: _Ailleurs. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit, en marchant très vite presque en courant.Dans le couloir de l' hôtel, il croisa Kirua, qui l' arreta.

_Kirua: _viens.

_Fin Flash-back_

Gon et Kirua avait décidé d' aller en vacances, et ils avaient entrénés Leolio et Kurapica avec eux.

Gon ET Kirua étaient parti visité l' hôtel, Leolio draguait et Kurapica faisait semblant de lire.

_POV Kurapica_

Tiens il a de nouveau une copine. Bizzare elle est différente des autres, d' habitude elles aux des cheveux bond et cours, et des yeux clairs ou bleux(1).

Celle-là a de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs je dirais.

Mais pour qui elle se prends celle-là, elle vient de se jetté sur lui.

PAS TOUCHE A MON LEOLIO

_Conscience de Kurapica: Arrete de te mentir(2) et accepte le à la fin. Tu aime un gars, ton meilleur ami, avec qui tu t' es engeulé il y a un mois.Je vois pas ou est le problème._

Je l' aime c' est ça le problème

_Fin POPV Kurapica_

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**­--**_

(1)Tiens ça vous fais penser à personne?

(2)Mentir est actuellement mauvais pour la santé

_Kurapica:_C' était pas censé être un OS?

_L' auteuse, moi quoi:_Si mais j' ai tellement d' idée qui vienne en écrivant ça le ralonge un peu.

Y aura quelque chapitre 5,6.

_Leolio: _Sinon, y aura un lemon?

L' auteuse et Kurapicase regardent, pensent et disent: hentaï

Le mot de la fin et de l' auteuse:

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel episode de ̋ Assez des elles et de lui ʺ

**Sachez que j' ecris un chapitre tous les soirs (j' essaye) donc comptez des jours pour que le chapitre suivant soit publié.**


	2. Chapter 2

Et de SON côté?

Résumé chapitre 1:

Gon et Killua visitent l' hôtel, Leolio s' est trouvé une nouvelle copine, Kurapica vient de se rendre compte qu' il aime son meilleur ami

_POV Leolio: _

Ces cheveux bruns, je les reconnaitrais entre mille.

Miria.

_Leolio:_ Miria c' est toi, c' est vraiment toi?

_La denommé Miria: _Leolio?

_Leolio:_ Lache moi tu m' étouffes

_Leolio:_ Qu' est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Miria:_ En vacances et toi?

_Leolio:_ Pareil. T' es venue toute seule?

_Miria:_ Avec mon petit ami et toi?

_Leolio:_ Comment ça se fait que tu soit avec quelqu' un sans que je sois au courant?(1)

_Miria:_ Je t' ai posé une question, non?Avec qui t' es venu?

_Leolio:_ Avec mon meilleur ami, quand on se bat pas pour n' importe quoi, et deux autres amis.

_Miria:_ Cette personne qui arrete pas de te fixer, en fais partie?

Leolio se retourne et croise un regard inhabituellement perturbé sur le fait d' avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

_Miria en se tapant le front:_ vive la discrétion.

_Leolio:_ Kurapica...

_Miria: _Waou...Vive l' amour

_Leolio:_ T' es malade c' est un mec!

_Miria:_ Et alors? Je t' ai déjà dis je t' aimerais toujours leo.

_Leolio:_ Ne m' appelle surtout pas comme ca devant eux ok?

_Miria:_ ok ok mais présente moi.

_Leolio: _Suis moi.

_Fin pov Leolio_

_Pov Kurapica_

Il m' a vu.

Une minutes pourquoi ils s' approchent? J' ai pas envie de la connaître celle là.

_Fin Pov Kurapica_

_Leolio:_ Kurapica, je te présente Miria, ma meilleur amie d' enfance.

_Miria:_ Et ex petite amie.

_Kurapica:_ Heureux de voux connaître(2).

Il se leva et parti.

_Leolio:_ Attends ici une minute.

_Leolio:_ Pourquoi tu t' en vas?

_Kurapica dos à son meilleur ami:_...pour..rien Bonne nuit

Il parti rapidemment vers leur chambre.

_POV Leolio_

Il pleure?

On dirait.Il faut que je m' explique avec lui.Pas maintenant Miria m' attends.Apres, apres je lui dirait.

_Fin POV Leolio_

Il retourna voir Miria, ils se racontèrent, chacun a leur tour, leurs aventures. Au bout d' une heure.

_Miria:_ Je te laisse, je vais voir si mon homme va mieux.Bonne nuit Leo d' amour.

_Leolio:_ Je t' avais dis d' arreter. Bonne nuit.

Ils se quittèrent, et Leolio se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant d' entrer il respira profondement.

Mais quand il mis la main sur la porte, il entendit des pleurs venant de l'interieur.Ceux de Kurapica.

Sans attendre il entra et le pris dans ses bras, à la surprise de notre blondinet.

_**Fin du chapitre 2 **_

(1)En fait il l' a considere comme sa petite soeur( je connais le quotidient d' avoir un frère hyper hyper protecteur: sa phrase préféré est ̋ le premier mec qui s' approche de ma soeur je le tue ʺceux pour qui s' est pareil prevenez moi je me sentirais moins seule

(2)Dis sur un ton ironique qui vous fait peur.

**Excusez moi pour le retard mais j' etais en examens ( le dernier c' est demain: latin) J' essaierai d' en mettre deux avant le 27 jour de depart en vacances.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolé pour le retard l' internet etait hors fonction pendant 1 ½ mois, Réparé maintenant.**

Chapitre 3

Résumé chapitre 1 et 2

Gon et Killua visitent toujours l' hotel (ils interviendront plus tard dans l' histoire). Kurapica est en pleurs et Leolio s' est précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_POV Leolio:_

Qu' est ce que j' ai fait? Je me suis précipité sur lui sans réfléchir.

Il est surpris, remarque moi aussi.

Même si tu te débattais je ne te lacherai pas, tu le sais c' est pour ça que tu te laisse faire.

Pendant une heure je le serre contre moi.

Ses pleurs qui me font mal se calment puis se taisent complétement: il s' est endormi.

Les deux autres avaient tout prévu pour nous reconciliés, ils ont pris deux chambres avec un lit double.

_Fin POV Leolio_

Le medecin allongea son ami sur le lit se changea et s' allongea a ses côtés.

Malgré le sommeil, il n' arrivait pas à fermer l' oeil car il n' arrivait pas arreter de jouer dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il finit par le prendre contre lui et finit par s' endormir ainsi.

_POV Kurapica:_

Je me sens bien comme ça. Cette chaleur dont j' ai besoin d' où vient-elle?

_Fin POV Kurapica_

Il ouvrit les yeux et son sang monta dans sa tête.

Leolio avait une main dans les cheveux du blondinet (ca donne la tête du blond sur le torse du brun) et l' autre autour de sa taille pour l' attirer a lui.

Kurapica ferma les yeux il ne voulait pas bouger.

A son tour Leolio ouvrit les yeux, il avait senti son meilleur ami bouger.

Il ressera sa prise ce qui fit soupirer kurapica qui s' accrocha a l' autre.

Seulement tout charme a fin, notre blondinet reouvrit les yeux.

Kurapica voulait partir de la et cacher sa honte, mais Leolio l' en empècha.

_Leolio:_ Cette fois je te laisserais pas partir

_Kurapica:_ Pourquoi? T' as une nouvelle copine, non?

_Leolio:_ Est-ce qu' au moins t' as ecoute ce que j' ai dit hier? C' est ma meilleur amie c' est tout.

_Kurapica:_ Prouve- le moi alors.

_Leolio:_ D' accord.

ET sur ses mots, il attira le blond vers lui et l' embrassa, l' autre profita de cet instant comme si il allait mourrir dans les secondes qui viennaient.

Mais sa raison l' emporta: il se detacha de Leolio et se leva pour s' en aller.

Leolio fut plus rapide(1): il l' attrapa, l' attira a lui et lui souffla dans l' oreille/

_Leolio:_ Kurapica... Kurapica...Je suis, jaloux tu sais? De Gon, quand tu parle avec lui.

De Killua aussi, l' autre jour, quand je t' ai vu parler avec lui, j' ai cru que j' allais le tuer.

Parle dis-moi pourquoi tu me fuis.

_Kurapica: _Tu ne comprendrais pas.

_Leolio:_ Dis-le quand même je ne suis pas si stupide.(2)

Kurapica:...Je...t' aime.

_Leolio:_Je t' aime aussi. Il l' embrassa. C' est ce qui me rend jaloux de tout.

_Kurapica:_...

_Leolio, en riant:_Eh parle t' es mort ou quoi? Ne pleure pas pour ca.

_Kurapica:_ On va leur dire? A Gon et Killua?

_Leolio:_ Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas leur dire?

_Kurapica:_ Si,Killua comprendra, par contre, pour Gon, j' en sais rien.

_Leolio:_ Viens, on va aller manger. On va pas se tourmenter avec ca pendant des heures.On en reparlera plus tard.

Il passa un bras autour de l' épaule de Kurapica.

En arrivant ils virent Killua et Gon qui les attendait.

Killua an s' adressant a Kurapica: Alors ca va mieux?

Kurapica: A toi de voir.

A SUIVRE (parait que je suis sadique)

(1)

Pour une fois.

(2)

Ca reste à prouver.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Résumé chapitre 1, 2 et 3:

Ca y est il sont enfin ensemble. Dans ce chapitre, on aura la suite du Flash-back et une nouvelle inatendue.

Chapitre 4 Quand on pense juste à ses propres sentiments, on ne remarque pas toujours les changements qui peuvent se produire dans notre entourage.

_Flash-back:_

_Killua:_ Viens

Sur le toit de l' hôtel.

_Killua:_ Il s' est passé quoi, cette fois?

_Kurapica:_ J' en sais rien. J' ai pas suivi. Je sais même pas pourquoi on s' engeule.

_Killua:_ Tu le sais parfaitement (1).(2). Tu l' aimes

_Kurapica, en se levant:_ Bonne nuit Killua.

_Fin Flash-back_

_POV Kurapica:_

J' ai l' impression que quelque chose m' a échappé.

Ils s' assirent à une table pour déjeuner.

_Killua:_ On a quelque chose à vous dire.

Je le savais un truc m' a échappé.

_Gon:_ Kilua et moi on est...

_Killua:_ ensemble.

Si j' étais pas assis à ce moment là, je serai tombé.

_Leolio:_ Nous aussi.

_Gon: _Quoi?

_Kurapica:_ Leolio et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

_Killua, en marmonant:_ je le savais déjà.

Il ajouta normalement: J' avais raison donc, n' est-ce pas Kurapica?

J' ai rien entendu Killua.

Tout va bien. Je suis avec la personnes que j' aime, et mes amis m' entourent

_Fin POV Kurapica._

_POV Gon:_

Je suis heureux pour eux comme pour moi.

Hier Killua m' a dit qu 'il m' aimait. Je lui ai repondu la même chose: que je l' aimais aussi.

C' était la première fois que j' ai pu voir de la peur dans le yeux de Killua.

_Fin POV Gon_

_POV Leolio:_

J' ai rien vu pour ces deux là. Ca c' est produit juste devant mes yeux et j' ai rien vu ( Nous non plus)

Enfin ca ne cassera pas l' ambiance. On est tous heureux comme ca.

_Fin POV Leolio_.

_POV Killua:_

Apres m' être occupé de leur cas j' ai pu m' occuper du mien.

Pour la premièe fois de ma vie, j' ai eu peur de la reaction d' une personne.Gon.

Je ferais n' importe quoi pour lui.

On est ensemble, ils sont ensemble tout va pour le mieux.

_Fin POV Killua_

(1)Nous aussi on le sais parfaitement

(2)Désolé j' ai du mal avec la personalité de Killua et de Gon.Gomen.

Fin (Cette fin je ne sais pas si elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances.)

Quant a Miria, elle se maria quelque temps après et s' excusa auprès du malentendu qu' elle avait crée.


End file.
